


Right Here

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Comfort, M/M, asahi becomes the best teddy bear for him, noya has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya has a nightmare while spending the night at Asahi's.</p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries.

It was the normal routine for the ‘wild-not-wild’ duo -as they had been dubbed by their friend and teammate, Tanaka- to spend a night or two at each other’s houses on the weekends.

This time it was at Asahi’s home. His parents were out for the night, as per usual. However this time, midway through a conversation Nishinoya had asked him for help with studying for an upcoming test. To which he complied since…well, _his_ grades weren’t the one in danger. 

He just might’ve overestimated Noya’s will to actually study, because after a mere 10 minutes, the shorter teen had set the textbook and notes down and flopped down on his bed, covering his face with the pillow and declaring a ‘Study break!’ to which Asahi replied to with a small sigh, but he didn’t argue and took up a normal book to read.

Asahi took the sound of the textbook being kicked off the bed as a sign of the wild teen being asleep. When he looked behind him, his suspicions were confirmed. Despite Asahi having a large bed, Noya took up a good portion of it from sprawling out in his sleep. 

Checking the time, he deemed it late enough to get to bed as well. He turned the lights off and carefully pushed the smaller teen’s limbs a bit, just to have space for himself to sleep. Even then, he had to sleep on his side due to the little daredevil resuming his former positioning, plus smacking Asahi in the face. But by some miracle, he was able to fall asleep. 

If Asahi had been a heavy sleeper, he probably wouldn’t have woken up when he heard sudden shuffling beside him. He might’ve been able to go back to sleep, if he hadn’t been shaken. “Asahi?” He heard his friend say, and the worry in his voice was enough motivation for the ace spiker to open his eyes. 

Though it was dark, he could see the libero’s expression- if only dimly; Eyes wide staring down at him, with his eyebrows furrowed together and his lips pinched together tightly. Nishinoya looked like he was inbetween being scared and angry, and it didn’t take long for Asahi to understand. “I’m right here.” He said calmly, reaching out to put a hand on the nape of his teammate’s neck, running his thumb through his hair there. 

Moments after, Asahi gently pulled the smaller teen into his arms, who in return clung onto him like a koala, burying his face in his chest. The ace spiker wrapped them up in their blanket, and held his friend until he fell back asleep. Even when he himself returned to dreamland, he still didn’t let go.

-

The next morning, the moment Asahi opened up his eyes, he was met with big brown ones mere centimeters away from his face. After further inspection he discovered that Nishinoya was sitting on his chest cross-legged, all dressed and ready for school. As well as pinching and pulling at his cheeks.  
What a wake up call.

“Wakey-wakey. We’re going to be late for practice.” The libero said, with a giant grin on his face as he hopped up off the ace spiker and jabbed a thumb at the door “Let’s get the ball rolling already, come on.” Asahi snorted, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 

“Right, right.”

Later that day, it was revealed that Noya had, in fact, still failed the test.

**Author's Note:**

> Can YOU guess what the nightmare was about?


End file.
